


Be All My Sins Remember'd

by grav_ity



Category: Battlestar Galactica: 2003
Genre: Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grav_ity/pseuds/grav_ity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was, after all, her very first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be All My Sins Remember'd

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I think my subconscious and I need to have a chat. Because…Leoben? REALLY?

Leoben is the only one who will meet her eyes. Leoben, who took their side and ran from Cavil and hasn't fallen to pieces under the pressure. Leoben, who pushed Starbuck so far past her breaking point that she entered into supernova willingly. Leoben, who held her tightly in his arms and whispered that Bill Adama was a Cylon.

She'd never told him, Bill, about that. About how she was going to order Leoben shot, or maybe drawn and quartered, or maybe just let Kara decide, until he spoke the final quiet poison in her ear and she snapped. But things she'll never tell Bill is a dangerous subject, and when she's come back to herself, Leoben is still watching her.

She leaves, disgusted, and goes back to the Raptor, back to what might be the last piece of the Fleet she ever touches, to fiddle with dials and cast her voice into the stars in the hope that someone overhears.

She hears a step behind her and wonders if the pilot who is not quite Athena wants her Raptor back. When she turns, she sees that it is Leoben instead. He holds a large black box in his hands and his face speaks volumes as to the unsurety of his welcome.

"I wonder, sometimes, how much space there is between an idea of a thing and the acceptance of a thing," he says, not quite conversationally.

"Space is big," she replies without thinking. "But we found Earth."

He laughs, pulling air through his teeth and she remembers serpents amongst the microphones and vipers spiraling through the black.

"You trust Sharon." It is not quite a question.

"I trust _Athena_," the answer comes quickly, "I didn't understand at first, but the more of you I see, the more I see that she is different."

"I'm the same one." He meets her eyes again and she doesn't flinch. "I fought Adama right after the worlds ended, and you threw me out an airlock. The things I did to Kara…"

"I wondered," was all she said.

"Things have changed. We've all changed. And we weren't supposed to. We had a plan, a mission from God, but the Hybrid was different and when I listened to her, things made more sense for a while.

"I wanted you to die," he continued. "And now I want us to live."

"That, Leoben, is something we have in common." Laura smiled at him. "Please, come in."

Leoben stepped off the ramp and joined her in the belly of the Raptor. He balanced the box upon his knee, and showed her how to get idea through all the space between and into the ears of her people. They didn't touch, and they didn't speak of unpragmatic things until after Gaeta had finally succeeded in shutting them up again.

Then...

"Do you still believe?"

"More than ever."

"Me too. That's what scares me the most."

\---

**fin**

Gravity_Not_Included, February 10, 2009


End file.
